The 8th star of Suzaku
by Summerwind89
Summary: Follow along with Eri Miaka's adopted sister as she goes on this journey with her air head little sister. She has a long forgotten past and a connection with one of the other Stars of Suzaku. And What if there was instead of 7 but 8 stars of Suzaku and she is one of them as the priestess's guardian. OCx?
1. Priestess of Suzaku

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eri/ Hu-li

Universe of the Four Gods

Part One: Priestess of Suzaku

My archery practice ran late as I hurried over to the library where I am supposed to meet my little sister Miaka and her best friend Yui. They asked me to help them study for high school entrance exams. They want to attend Jonai where I am currently enrolled. Finally at the library looking around for them, letting out a sigh when I noticed Miaka at the vending machines. Sneaking behind her, "Miaka you know mom doesn't like you snacking between meals. You're going to get fat."

She shrieked causing her to drop the coin spinning around to face me. "Oh Eri you scared me." She growled placing her hand to her heart. Chuckling as I went over to retrieve the coin. Standing up turning to face her when I came face to face with a man very handsome man surrounded by a red light.

"Daughter of Suzaku bring the priestess safely to Konnan." He said then disappeared. Snapping out of my stupor seeing Miaka going up the stairs. Quickly following her to a "reference room for old literature books."

"Miaka what are you doing?" Asking when we heard flapping behind the door. Yui came up to us.

"What's going on?" She asked as Miaka opened the door. Going in looking around when a book fell to the floor. Going over to it carefully picking up the old book. Blowing off the dust covering the front. Looking it over as a slight tingle radiated from it.

"What is it Eri?" Miaka asked.

"It's called "The Universe of the Four Gods". Looks like a story about ancient China." Reading the cover of the book.

"I wish we knew what it said." Miaka complained.

Turning the page I started reading. "There by which the girl of legend opening the door which lead to another world." Looking up at Miaka as she gasped.

"Wow Eri I didn't know you could read old Chinese." She exclaimed. Her outburst caused Yui and I to fall to the floor with sweat drops.

"Miaka you do remember I was born in China and was there until I was five after all. Of course I can read it." She smirked in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah." Flipping the page there was a drawing of a bird. "That's it. That's the bird I saw." I continued to read the book.

"This is the story of a girl who made her dreams come true after she gathered the eight stars of Suzaku. She was granted extraordinary powers. The story itself is a spell whoever reads it through will be granted a wish just like the girl in the story. The story becomes real the moment the first page is turned." Looking up from the book to the girls.

"What does that mean?" Yui asked touching my right shoulder to get a better look at the book as Miaka hovered over my left.

"Don't ask me! How the heck would I know?" Miaka whined.

Then a bright red light illuminated from the book turning red. All three of us screamed as it covered us in the light. A sensation of falling hit my senses. A bright red bird flew towards me then shifted into the man I saw back at the vending machines. "Daughter of Suzaku continue to protect the priestess as you have done for in the many years. He disappeared and I blacked out.

When I came to nothing looked familiar. We weren't in the library anymore. Looking around noticing I still had my archery stuff with me. Then I saw Miaka and Yui not too far from me. Scrambling over to them as they started regaining consciousness.

"What is this place?" Yui asked. Then she elbowed Miaka in the head.

Then Miaka punched her in the face. Causing me to sweat drop and become annoyed.

"What are you two numbskulls doing? Yelling at them as they groaned in pain.

"That hurts too much to be a dream." Yui explained. Then Miaka started complaining about how there is no food and it was a nightmare.

"All you can think about is eating!" Yui and I yelled at her. Sighing as I placed my head to my head as a headache started to form from her idiotic tendencies. Out of the corner of my eye a man grabbed Yui as another came at me. "Snap out of it Miaka! Yui's in trouble!"

She turned around as three men with weapons stared at us. "Let her go I demanded quickly pulling out my bow and an arrow notched and ready to fly.

"We can sell her at top price." One snickered causing my blood to boil.

"Oh are you Chinese acrobats?" Miaka asked. I sweat dropped at her oblivious nature.

"Are you stupid? We are human slave traders." One yelled at her.

"And today's our lucky day." The other one holding Yui said. Looking at Miaka as we nodded. She started running and charged him. She made direct contact head butting him knocking him off his feet and letting go of Yui.

The third guy came towards me as I sent the arrow flying into his left arm missing his vitals. "I wouldn't make another move scum bag or this one is going straight to your heart." I threaten with my arrow pointed directly at him. "Run Yui, Miaka!" But I didn't notice the boss creeping up behind me. Then I heard grunting behind me. Looking seeing a boy around my age pulling his arm that held a sword behind his back.

Stop it now." The boy demanded. A warm sensation traveled through me then a burning sensation began on my left wrist as a character for fox appeared.

He began to fight the men single handedly. One man grabbed my bow throwing it. My body began to move as if on its own as I began fighting them single handedly as well. We fell into a type of rhythmic pattern.

We defeated the slave traders as they went running. I located my bow picking it up making sure it wasn't damaged. Going back to the girls seeing the boy bending down next to them. "Hi there are you two alright?" He asked them.

"Yeah. Thank you for helping us out. You to Eri you were amazing." Yui exclaimed. Then the boy held out his hand and moving his fingers as if saying pay up.

"I prefer money to thank you." Falling to the ground and his audacity to make us pay. "Oh man don't tell me I rescued a couple of losers. Come on now girls' money makes the world go round." Getting up he started leaving as Yui and I went after him.

"You greedy, self-centered, jerk. We didn't need your help I had it all under control!" I yelled at him. He just waved me off and continued to walk away. Scowling at his back turning back towards Miaka helping her up. Then looked around for Yui who I sworn was right behind me. "Hey where's Yui?

"I don't know but where's that guy who saved us?" She looked around not seeing him. I huffed.

"He walked off. Let's go find Yui." We started walking in the direction that was somehow pulling me towards. Almost as if I knew the way.

"Eri? How much longer are we going to keep walking?" Miaka whined. Sighing as I looked behind at her.

"We have only been walking for five minutes Miaka." Looking ahead seeing a cart full of hay being driven by a horse. "Come on lets go." Quickly and quietly sneaking up to the cart getting in as the man continued in the direction we were walking in.

After about an hour we made it to the city that for some reason I knew where we were. "Where are we?" Miaka asked.

"Konnan." All of a sudden a vision flashed before my eyes. It was me as a little girl playing ball with and a little boy. We were following a beautiful woman through the city, this city.

"Hu-li, Kishuku don't get lost, stay by me. I don't want anything to happen to you, my precious treasures," the woman called behind her.

"Eri? What's wrong you're crying?" Miaka called snapping me out of the memory placing my hand to my face feeling the tears.

"Just had a tiny glimpse of my past. I think I have a brother." Wiping my eyes as Miaka hugged me. Then her stomach growled ruining the moment. But to be fair it has been a while since we had anything to eat.

"Stay here I will go get us something to eat and a change of clothing. If we stay in our clothes we will stick out like a pair of sore thumbs. Here hang on to these." Handing her my bow and arrows taking a look around. Finding a stall with beautiful outfits going up to the merchant.

Looking over the clothes and how exquisite everything was made and the intricate patterns showing off dragons and flowers. Simply gorgeous. "You have great tastes my lady. Only the finest silks in all of Konnan Empire." He looked me up and down. "You have strange outfit something I have never seen before. Are you traveling?" The owner of the stall asked.

"Yes my sister and I are from overseas. And someone stole our property. I'm afraid I don't have any cash." He glared at me meaning that nothing was free. "Will you be willing to trade me two outfits and some cash for these?" Showing him my emerald and pearl earrings. Glancing down at my hand his eyes seemed to bug for just a moment.

"Of course my lovely lady. Pick two outfits and how's five silver ryo?" He asked starting to reach out for my hand. Pulling it back thinking that it wasn't such a good deal.

"Old man. Those earrings are worth twenty gold, fifteen silver and ten bronze ryo. Don't let him fool you." Someone said behind me. Turing around seeing that it was the boy from earlier.

"Trade me what he said and these will be yours." Waving my hand in front of him. He nodded and got me the money as I picked out the outfits. A pretty dress with blossoms on it. And for me a pair of pants and a robe type shirt with a belt. There was a fox embroidered on the robe which is my favorite animal. The man handed me the money and gave him the earrings.

"Thank you so much kind sir." Bowing to him then started walking towards a food stand when the boy came over plucking some money from my bag. "Hey! Give that back!" Chasing him through the streets.

"Call it compensation from earlier!" He shouted behind him.

Growling in frustration. "Wait until I get my hands on you…" Trying to think of a name to call him when, "Kishuki!" Yelling at him. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks causing me to plow right into him.

"What did you call me?" Barking at me catching me off guard. "I don't remember telling you my name."

Trying to think of why I called him that which it felt natural to call him that. Like I have always known that's what his name was. Then a scream came from a distance. "Miaka!" Turning the other way as both of us raced to find where Miaka was.

Kishuku motioned for me to follow him as we climbed a roof over looking four men and Miaka. One of them hovered over her pinning her to the ground. Going to go after them when he stopped me. Then throwing a rock hitting him in the head.

"Hey! Who's there?" He growled looking up at us.

"Eri! Help me!" she cried. The guy holding her tightened his grip choking her. Pissing me off. Feeling a burning sensation in my wrist showing the fox character again.

"It takes four men to handle one girl. Come on. Let's make the odds more even." He jumped as I followed after him. We fought well together, both of us in perfect sync just like we had earlier that day fighting the human slave traders.

Once the men were beaten they ran away leaving just the three of us standing there. Turning to Miaka who looked to be on the verge of tears. But I beat her to it.

"Miaka what the hell!" Starting to cry. "I told you to stay put I was so scared."

"I'm sorry Eri. Thanks again for saving me..." Miaka started to say to the guy from earlier.

"It's alright you both are safe. Oh yeah I heard you were looking for me?"

"That's right. I need you to tell me what happened to my friend Yui right now." She looked at him. He looked confused.

"Yui? Who's that? You?" Pointing at me as I shook my head.

"I'm Eri her sister." Pointing at Miaka.

"Yui is my friend. The girl we were with. She has the same uniform as me." She bellowed loudly. He thought for a moment.

"Nope no idea. So long," He tried to leave when she tackled him to the ground. "Alright I give up." She let him go as he looked back at her.

"You know where she went? Please tell me." Miaka shouted.

"How should I know?" Then he got up and started to book it causing me to sweat drop and sigh as my little sister chased him.

Changing quickly into my new outfit buying a sack to put my items in. Braiding my long dark green hair tying it with a piece of leather I purchased when I heard Miaka shout "Stand up and be a man." Oh boy not a good sentence to shout at someone.

"You have no right to say that. A man gets paid for his service." Placing his hand in front of her. "You can pay up or shut up." Ouch not very gentlemanly about that not at all. Going up to them as Miaka grew even louder.

"Money again. Is that all you ever think about? Money, money, money!" Shouting at the top of her lungs. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Yup sure is." He flat out said.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you sold Yui to slave traders." She shrieked. Sweat dropping as she jumped to conclusions.

"Miaka I don't think he would do something like that." Trying to calm her down.

"How do we know? All this time he's selling girls. You scoundrel!" She's drawing way to much attention toward us. He's trying to shut her up as she goes nutty. Starts shouting that he's a slave trader.

"Miaka shut up." Trying to stop her but he jumps her places his hand over her mouth and runs off as I follow him trying to laugh it off. "Siblings what am I going to do with them." Trying to dispel the awkwardness that she created. Following them when he suddenly stopped dropping her on her butt.

Catching up to them when she started giving him her crocodile tears. Oh boy he's going to fall for it. "It's a lot of hard work finding people." He argued. Then a group of people dressed in armor guarding someone riding in the palanquin.

"What's the parade for?" Miaka asked.

"It's for the emperor of Konnan" He explained to us.

"It's so beautiful." Miaka exclaimed. Nodding in agreement as I shifted my new bag and my bow on my arms.

"Oh man I wish I could have that imperial crown. Or even one of the jeweled ornaments from it would be alright with me." Kishuku said in a dreamy voice.

"Is the emperor that wealth?" She asked causing me to sweat drop.

"Obviously he is the emperor Miaka." I told her.

"Oh I know I am going to ask the emperor if I can have one of his ornaments. Then you can help me and Eri find Yui." She told him. This can't be good.

"Sure." He told her. She turned and started to leave.

"No Miaka, this is not a good idea. Please don't do it." Pleading with her.

"I have to. He's the last one to see Yui."

She ran between people and started to walk beside the emperor and started talking to him.

"Damn it Miaka." Going back to Kishuku. Glaring at him. "This is all your fault. What are we going to do?"

"She's crazy!" He shouted. Then she tripped causing her to fall forward grabbing on to a sash only ripping it as she fell on her but. The guards surrounded her. Face palming this isn't good.

Smoke bombs were thrown as he went after her. Picking her up and carrying her away but not far enough. Rushing over to them as he introduced himself but told us to call him Tamahome.

"I'm Miaka Yuki and this is my sister Eri. Thank you so much for helping us look for Yui." Miaka introduced us formally now. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry. I know how." He said kissing her head. I thought it was sweet but also big sister roll I'm going to have to keep an eye on them.

Just then the smoke cleared completely. "Here they are found them. Now there's a third!" A guard yelled. Shit this isn't good. "Attack now!" As the guards came closer the same red light that engulfed us back in the library appeared again.

Watching as Miaka started to disappear. "Miaka!" Trying to get to her but the light was just so bright I could barely see. "Miaka!" Then she came back as if nothing ever happened. The guards arrested them pushing past me and leading them away.

Managing to follow them and dodge the guards making my way into the palace grounds. Now all I have to do is locate the prison and get those two out. Of all the trouble Miaka has put me and our brother into this is the worst.

Running around a pound only to run into a beautiful young man sending me off my

balance and right into the pound the guy laughed holding out his hand to help me out.

"You alright? Who are you looking for beautiful maiden?" asking me as I wrung the water out of my clothes.

"Looking for my sister. She and a friend of ours was taken here." Looking at me he then pointed in the opposite way.

"They were taken to the prison. I hope we meet again my wet friend." Chuckling as he put his hand out for mine.

"My name is Eri, sir." Introducing myself to him as he kissed my hand.

"They call me Hotohori." Letting go of my hand bowing a little and headed in the direction he pointed to.

Quickly running through the halls as quietly as I could when I ran right into someone knocking me flat on my back. "Ouch" Groaning in pain sitting up. Seeing who I just ran into was Tamahome. "You're out? How? Where is Miaka?"

"I don't know we got separated, shh." Grabbing my hand pulling me toward a pillar. Hiding from the guards running passed us. Once they were out of sight he let me go. Running to the courtyard seeing the guards.

"This isn't good. Run!" He shouted to me.

"You think!" Running away from the guards only to be caught and tied together. They lead us to the court yard yelling at us to tell them where the witch was. They grabbed Tamahome's hair pulling it trying to get him to talk.

"There are ways to get you to talk. Hmm... This one is awfully cute. Why don't you tell your boyfriend to give up the witch and we'll let you both go free." One guard asked grabbing my face.

"That witch is my sister. So watch your mouth." Biting him as he howled only to slap my face.

"No stop!" It was Miaka. "Don't hurt them!" She shouted coming towards us.

"No you idiot stay back!" Tamahome shouted. "They'll only capture you again!"

"No I can't let them hurt you!" She shouted but was caught by the guards.

"Eri! Tamahome!" She shouted for us.

"Let her go! She's only a child," tears streaked from my eyes as they were hurting her. My wrist started to burn and the rope bond burst at the same time Tamahome's. We fought off the guards and stood in front of Miaka.

"If anyone touches her again I will kick your asses." He threatened.

"Double goes for me. No one touches my little sister." Taking her hand in mine.

"Stop! I command you leave them be!" Someone shouted causing us to look back seeing that it was Hotohori. The one who helped me from the pound. "No one is to touch them without my permission. Do you understand me?"

"Who the hell are you?" Tamahome asked pointing.

"It's the emperor." A guard said. My jaw just dropped as my head tried grasp that this wonderful man is the emperor.

"The real emperor?" Tamahome bowed quickly. "Sire." I too took to my knees bowing to his highness. But Miaka just stood there.

"Miaka!" I growled at her.

"Hotohori is the emperor?" She was shocked. "Such a young and beautiful woman rules here." Her outburst had me on my side as her obliviousness struck again.

"You idiot. Are you blind? Can't you see that the emperor is a man?" Tamahome chastised her.

"Uh-uh." She disagreed.

"Miaka you really are dumb." Sighing in frustration.

"Get your head down know!" Tamahome shouted at her again.

Glancing up seeing that she was grouping his highness. "MIAKA!" Screeching at the top of my lungs at how much audacity she has.

"You're right you're flat alright." Tamahome and I went up to her both of us hitting her in the head pulling her back from his highness.

"I'm so sorry your highness." Bowing to him.

We were lead back to the throne room as he took his seat in front of us and we all took a knee. "I'm sorry Miaka, Eri to have deceived you. I wanted to determine your purpose here Miaka. And your personality. And found out that you are not a witch at all or our enemy."

"So you won't hurt us." She blurted out.

"No I gave you my word of honor. However I do have a favor to ask. Miaka, will you save our Konnan Empire. There is an ancient prophecy that tells of a time that the empire is in danger of being ruined by a colossal disturbance. A girl from another world appears and through the powers of Suzaku eradicates catastrophe."

"I think you have made a mistake. I'm just a junior high student. Maybe this girl you're looking for is Eri. She's from the other world as well." Miaka pretty much threw me under the bus. Glaring at her when Hotohori continued.

"You do not what the powers of Suzaku? To wish for something?" He asked her.

"To wish for?" She repeated. She was thinking then all of a sudden started spouting nonsense like a super model body, boys and of course food.

"Those are baby wishes. But if that is what you wish." Hotohori explained.

"I'll do it."

"Miaka you really need to think things through first." Whispering to her. She shook her head.

"My minds made up. I am doing it." She repeated. Sighing giving up she was hopeless. "I will take up being the priestess of Suzaku. And have my wishes be fulfilled."

"Then let it be proclaimed. That here is the one Miaka Yuki. The savor of our empire. The priestess of Suzaku." Hotohori exclaimed. Everyone bowed to her including me this wasn't going to be an easy task I just had a feeling that we have started a dangerous journey.

Standing up we were given rooms and new outfits filling our wardrobes. Miaka came up to my room. "Eri I almost forgot to tell you that Yui made it home."

"That's good. I was so worried about her. She is like another little sister to me. I would never forgive myself if she were ever hurt and I wasn't there to beat someone to a pulp." Miaka hugged me.

"I'm so glad that you are here Eri." She sobbed a bit.

Hugging her back moving her hair from her face. "Me too Miaka."

A/N: Thanks for reading my first Fushigi Yuugi story. Please R&R also not to sure who to pair up Eri. Any suggestions would be nice. Thinking either Hotohori, Chichiri or Tasuki. Looking forward to going on this adventure with everyone. Until next chapter Enjoy.


	2. Finding the others

Part two: Finding the others

It's been a week since Miaka became the priestess of Suzaku. We are no closer to finding the other five warriors. Glancing down at my wrist where the character for fox has appeared several times. Shaking my head jumping up from my bed tying my hair back into a braid. The need for some air evident deciding a walk around the garden will do me some good.

Walking through the halls when Miaka and Tamahome came running around the corner. "Miaka?" Grabbing my arm pulling me with her as she continued to run. "Where are we going?"  
"To see Hotohori." Shouting behind her. Looking over at Tamahome who only shrugged his answer. Reaching his room when she tripped falling on her face in front of his highness. Sweat dropping as we entered the room just behind her.

"Miaka?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Hotohori oh I mean emperor." She greeted him as she got up off the floor.

"I'm glad to see that you are well. I am sorry that I have been to busy to come and stay with you." He apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry." She bowed to him in respect. Just standing beside Tamahome as they spoke. Why was I even here in the first place? I really wanted to go for a walk.

"And now you are?" questioning her.

"Well, actually I would like for you to tell me what I have to do to obtain the real power of Suzaku." She explained. That caught my attention just as he unrolled a red scroll.

"So, it's come to that. It's written in this scroll." Holding it up she gasped then looked at me. Nodding as I recognized it as it resembled the book from the library. "Do you recognize it?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"The Universe of the four gods." Saying out loud causing Hotohori to look at me.

"That's the one." Miaka exclaimed glancing over her shoulder.

"The one what?" Tamahome asked.

Hotohori continued to explain how the scroll came to be as the first emperor was given it to him by the one who controls this world Taiitsukun. "We divide by four the thirty-two regions of the heavens that eight constellations where each cardinal point and these points are the four gods.

Suzaku is the general term given for eight constellations found in the southern heavens. The members in the realm of the constellation, Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki, Mitsukage and Hui-Li. These are the Suzaku eight." He lifted his hand pulling down his shirt revealing the symbol. "I'm Hotohori the sea snake. Tamahome you are the crab and one of the eight warriors. Eri you are Hui-Li the fox and another of the eight. You must protect the priestess and bring her power."

Holding out the scroll to Miaka. "The universe of the four gods says that this is the story of a girl who gathered all eight of the Suzaku warriors and made her dreams come true."

"That means if we can find the five-other people with the signs of the warriors on their bodies." Tamahome started.

"I can make my dreams come true?" Miaka asked.

"You have to find the others on your own. The power of Suzaku is not granted until the eight warriors gathered together." Hotohori explained.

"Tamahome? Did you know?" Miaka asked him.

"Know what?" Asking her back.

"That you have been named for one of the constellations?"

"Yeah."

"Hotohori, I mean your highness you too?"

"Of course, I knew."

"Eri?"

"No. How can I be a warrior when I'm not even from here?" Deciding I had enough I left the others alone in his highness's room. Nothing made any sense to me about how I became one of Suzaku's warriors.

Snapping out of my thoughts finding myself in the garden, sitting down next to a tree by the pound. Laying my head on my knees trying to understand what all of this meant. Am I truly from here and not the world of my brother and sister.

Feeling myself drifting off I heard a shout. Looking up seeing a little boy who resembled a younger version of Tamahome. Next to him was a little girl who resembled me. "Hui-Li you better stick close to me or mother will be unhappy if you get hurt."

"I'm okay brother." She called bouncing a little yellow ball. It bounced a little too high flying over her head and right into the river. Racing after it trying to get it when she slipped falling into the water. "Brother!" Screeching as her body fell beneath the water's surface.

"Hui-Li!" He cried and cried trying to find her.

"MIAKA!" Yelling woke me up causing me to panic. It was Hotohori's voice. Then a scream.

"Miaka." Racing over to where the commotion was. Reaching the emperor seeing a building had collapsed.

"Your highness what happened?"

"Eri. Tamahome and Miaka are trapped beneath the rubble." He explained. Rushing up to the rubble, trying to clear away the mess. Hotohori started to help me. Trying desperately to get to Miaka.

If anything happened to her I'd never forgive myself. She is my little sister and I am supposed to protect her. "Please Miaka say something. Tell me you're alright." My hands became raw and bloody as the rubble scratched them at my feeble attempts to free them.

"Eri your hands." Hotohori exclaimed as he saw the blood smearing the rubble.

"I don't care, I need to get to them." Continuing to chuck stone after stone until I heard someone say.

"I can do that sire." Looking behind me seeing a woman coming up to us. She began tossing the pieces of rubble behind her as if they were nothing more than sticks. "Oh, they're still alive." Chucking the last piece away. "You have the devil's luck." She began to dust off her dress.

"You have done well protecting the priestess." Hotohori announced to Tamahome.

"You scared me half to death, I thought you were going to die." Miaka shouted at him. "All for some silly oath." He began to laugh. "Well is that why?"

"I have a mind of my own and I do what I feel like doing. But you are going to pay me back for this someday. Miaka."

"Thanks for saving me." She looked down and gasped. "Eri what happened to your hands?" Looking down moving them slightly, wincing as they stung.

"She hurt them trying to dig you out." Hotohori told her. "We need some attendance over here." Someone came over and began to clean my wounded hands making me hiss.

Looking over at Tamahome things began to fall into place. If I am the constellation of the fox called Hui-Li does that mean Tamahome is my brother? Shaking my head trying to think straight.

"Are you alright miss?" The medic asked me. Shaking my head when the woman shouted as Hotohori advanced to her.

"I'm known as Karin. But my given name is Nuriko sire." She explained.

"I have never noticed you a warrior before." He announced. Miaka got up going to them.

"The fourth of the eight warriors is definitely a female." Miaka shouted happily.

Tuning out as my hands were being wrapped. Thinking about the dream I had. Then a memory of when mom told me on my thirteenth birthday being adopted from China when I was about five years old. That I was found in a river with no memory of my past.

Brought out of my thoughts by Miaka gasping. Seeing her staring behind me. Glancing over my shoulder seeing Nuriko was kissing Tamahome. "That escalated fast." Was the only thing that came to my mind.

"Eri?" Miaka growled at me.

"What?" She stalked off leaving us as Nuriko grabbed Tamahome dragging him off somewhere in the palace leaving Hotohori and I looking at each other wondering what in the world was going on. Sighing looking down at my dirty outfit deciding to go change. Bowing to his highness. "Excuse me sire."

"Eri wait a moment. There seems something is bothering you. Please will you tell me?" Walking back into the palace as we sat in a more comfortable room instead of his room or the throne room. Looking down at my bandaged hands remembering my dream telling him everything.

"And that maybe somehow I'm Tamahome's sister. But your highness how can that be?" Placing my bandaged hand to my head.

"It might be the same way as Miaka being brought here even though she's from another world all together. Eri being Tamahome's sibling might explain how you also have a constellation. It would make more sense if you are twins." Explaining to me. My head was in such a jumbled mess that I needed to be alone.

"Excuse me your highness." Bowing to him as I stood to leave. Before I left a hand was laid on my shoulder stopping me from leaving. Turning around seeing how close we were caused me to blush.

"Eri, please call me Hotohori." Brushing a strand of hair out of my face letting his hand linger slightly on my face. My heart flipped sending sensations down my back landing in my stomach. Backing up from him smiling a little.

"Excuse me, it's growing late, I should check up on Miaka." Quickly turning back, heading for the door leaving the emperor as fast as I could. Shaking my head there is no way that someone like him would ever have feelings for me. I just need to nip this in the bud as soon as possible.

Going to my room laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling as my eyes drifted and sleep over came me. Not sure how long I was out until a feeling of dread over came me. Waking up looking around. It had grown late, and it was dark. Getting up as fast as I could rushing outside seeing Miaka coming out of the pound soaking yet.

"Oh Miaka. Isn't it late to go swimming?" Going up hugging her.

"I was helping Nuriko. She had dropped her earring somewhere around here. But I couldn't find it and ended up falling in the pond. But I did find this pretty stone that I'm gonna give her." She started for Nuriko's room when we could hear both her and Tamahome shouting about something.

"She irritates me, her and her sister. They both have the emperor's attention, as well as yours. Thankfully I haven't seen much of the elder sister, but this little "girl" keeps both of you to her self. I have been in the harem for almost a year and he's never paid me any attention.

They suddenly show up and all of a sudden, all the men go nuts over the "girl" which I don't understand at all. What makes her so special huh? What does the emperor see in her? She isn't even a woman yet. So, I decided to get a little revenge on her and take you away from her."

Standing there listening to this green-eyed monster spilling her guts over her little plan while Miaka and I were listening. "Oh dear." Everyone looked at us then at her. "So, you're in love with Hotohori I mean the emperor." She walked up to them as I leaned against the wall and just watched from the sidelines.

"I'm really glad you're safe." Tamahome said as she just walked right up to Nuriko.

"So, what. I don't care. I will not apologize. It's your own fault for being such an idiot."

"I know." Miaka replied calmly.

"Everybody indulges you just because you come from some other world." Nuriko trying to get a rise out of her. But wasn't working only making her angrier.

"Right."

"Quit taunting me. Are you so scared of me that you can't fight back? Or don't you think I mean it?" Slapping Miaka right across the face. Now this witch was pissing me off. Pushing off the wall when an arm stopped me. Looking over seeing that it was Tamahome who stopped me.

"Stop it!" Miaka demanded slapping her back. My mouth dropped a bit from her reaction. I have never seen her hit anyone before that includes me and Keisuke. She began to dig into her blazer for the stone that she found. "I couldn't find your earring, but I brought you this pretty stone. Here." Holding it up for her. "You don't have to be jealous of me, I'm just Hotohori's uh the emperor's friend. Maybe I can help you out. Casually let him know how you feel." Handing her the stone as she smiled at the older woman.

Nuriko turned around starting to cry. Shaking my head at how silly and stubborn this woman is turning out to be. Although smiling at how much my little sister has grown taking care of this situation without making it into a huge deal. Placing my hand onto Miaka's head smiling at her.

"What am I? Chopped spring roll or something?" Tamahome asked making us laugh. Miaka let out a sneeze causing us to realize that she was still soaked and needed to get into dry clothes.

In my room getting ready for bed once again when there was a knock on my door. "Eri?"

"What is it Miaka?" Asking her as she was just wearing her robe.

"Will you come with me to explain to his highness about Nuriko's feelings for him?" About to say no she gave me her puppy dog eyes. Sighing nodding as I grabbed my robe and walked with her to his highness's room.

"I'm just going to stay out here. Go on in Miaka." Pushing her forward a bit smiling at her as she was a bit unsure then took a deep breathe and nodded.

She started to explain to him about how Nuriko feels about him as she made her promise to a certain drama queen. It was taking a lot longer than I thought as I sat down in front of the door pulling my knees to my chest as I waited. Miaka had left the door slightly ajar so I could see in. She explained to Hotohori about Nuriko's feelings for him.

"Miaka do you have someone you love?" Hotohori asked her.

"Well I?" She stuttered but stopped. "But we're not talking about me are we." She nervously laughed off his question.

"I have someone. All of my life I have been waiting for only one woman." There was a sudden gasp causing me to look up. He had pushed her onto the bed. For reasons unbeknownst to me I wanted to get up and stop him, but I couldn't move. I was stuck in my spot of just watching them.

"When I was a child, I was told about the legend of Suzaku who came from another world. And since then I often dreamed of what she would be like. Miaka you are the one I have imagined. The only woman whom I am interested in. And I want to know all about you. Everything." Watching as he slowly bent down towards her.

My heart seemed to ache as tears stung my eyes. Why was this happening to me? I have only had a few discussions with him. It's not like had a crush on him or anything. I hardly knew this man. And besides I knew from the start that he would never be interested in me. I don't even know who I really am.

Right before they kissed he stopped and pulled a sword from under the pillow where Miaka was laying. He went over to the wall slicing at it. Cutting it to pieces revealing Tamahome and Nuriko. They acted like they weren't there eavesdropping. But wasn't I doing the same thing? I came with Miaka to bring her courage to speak to his highness, but I stayed and listened to their whole conversation. Am I no better than those two?

"What are you two doing here?" They acted dumb which was very pathetic. They climbed over the wall and into the room. "Answer me."

"Sire we have come to pick up Miaka." Tamahome declared.

"Well Tamahome you should have been more considerate tonight and thought this through a little better. Even though I had previously granted you permission to enter my chamber."

"I'm sorry sire." Tamahome apologized.

"Hotohori will you excuse me please?" Miaka asked causing them to look at her.

"Miaka, I meant everything I told you earlier. You say you want to find a way back to your own world. But you must reconsider because after our mission I want you for my wife." My heart shattered into a thousand pieces just from his proclamation.

"You want me for your what?" Miaka gasped.

"Of course, it's not an imperial command. You can't order one to change their mind. I know that. I will find a way to make you fall in love with me Miaka. You can sleep in here tonight." He started coming to the door where I was sitting on the floor right in front of.

Quickly getting to my feet but unable to move. Frozen in place and frankly I didn't care about getting caught. He walked out the door and was surprised to see me. "Eri what are you doing here?"

"I…um came with my sister." Telling him the truth.

"You heard everything that happened?" Nodding at his question. "Then can I ask for your blessing as her only family here." Trying to get my head around what was happening. Looking down at my bandaged hands remembering how frantic he was trying to get to her when she was trapped. There was never any hope for me. Placing a false smile on my face looking back at him.

"What ever my sister want's I will fully support her. I want her to be happy." He smiled back at me placing his hand on my shoulder. Then he left to go to another room leaving everyone in his room.

Shaking my head leaving for my own room. Once the door was closed the tears fell. The feeling of being alone suddenly hit full force. Here Miaka is gaining attention from everyone around in this world but I am left alone. I love my sister I truly do, but this feeling of being left alone was heartbreaking. Laying in bed letting everything happen today disappear into the dark of my subconscious.

"Daughter of Suzaku fear not. You are not alone. Everything will become clear in due time. Rest and continue to protect her." A male's voice echoed through my dream.

Knocking on my door woke me up from a dreamless sleep. Yawning and stretching as the knocking persisted. "Eri come on wake up!" Miaka shouted. Getting out of bed making my way to the door. She went from knocking to pounding.

"What is it Miaka?" She barged into my room all mad and huffy explaining that Tamahome treated her like a stranger.

"We need to follow Tamahome and Nuriko. Come on get dressed or I will never be able to find them." Shouting her demands at me.

"Why do I have to come?" Whining and wanting to go back to bed. I wasn't in the mood to play stalker today. Looking down at her as she started to sniffle. Oh man. "Alright give me a second." Getting changed quickly into an outfit that was in my wardrobe.

A plain light purple dress with a plum belt. The dress went mid thighs, looking around finding a pair of black leggings, then slipping on a pair of black flats. Going up to her as she wrapped a brown cloak around her.

"You stick out like a sore thumb Miaka." She just shrugged. She was still wearing her uniform another sign of sticking out. Shaking my head, we walked down the streets of the village following Tamahome and Nuriko. "So why are we following those two?"

"Nuriko says that she loves Hotohori yet she's clinging onto Tamahome." Groaning over this as we continued to follow them.

"Miaka do you have a thing for Tamahome?" Her face went bright red meaning I hit the nail right on the head. "How cute. But what about his highness and his betrothal?"

"I'm not thinking about that right now. Eri just drop it." She snarled catching me off guard with her attitude.

Stopping in front of a large building with lots of steps. Tamahome ran up them and started calling to get the crowds attention. "Ladies and gentlemen! Hey everyone, pay attention up here! Have you heard about the priestess of Suzaku?"

"Yeah what about her?" Someone shouted back up at him.

"I'm here to tell you she's not from any near by country nor is she from a far away country. She's not even from this world at all. She's actually from a whole other world! It's obvious."

"What is?" Someone asked.

"From the clothes she wears and the property she owns are unattainable in our world. And I'm going to sell some of this stuff to a few lucky buyers today!" He went on and on. Pulling out three sticks of gum selling them for one silver ryo apiece. Sweat dropping at how riled the crowd was getting over gum.

"So, he kept all that gum. Every single piece." She mumbled under her breath. If he was in our world he'd be a great sales person. Could probably sell garbage with his silver tongue.

"Hey how do we know it's her stuff? I heard she's the emperors favorite and is always with him!" Someone shouted angerly. Nuriko grabbed him by the shirt front and yelled at him. They all started getting angry calling him a con and a crook.

"Everything this man says is true. And everything he has is what I gave him!" Miaka shouted gaining everyone's attention as she threw off her disguise. Here we go again drawing more attention to ourselves.

"That's her alright the priestess of Suzaku." Someone called. Then Tamahome came over blocking her from the others.

"Alright folks the line forms here for her autograph, her hand shakes. They all have to go through me. Step right up and bring your money pouch." He instructed.

"Hey who made you my agent!" Miaka shouted at him.

"I've seen him before with the priestess and isn't that her sister?" That's when the crowd started to descend upon us. Dropping to our knees as we crawled through people's legs to get out. Following her and Tamahome as we ran down an alleyway. Breathing hard trying to catch our breath.

"We made it out, we're safe," he sighed.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Why is it that I always end up in a jam when I'm with you two?" Complaining glaring at the two of them.

"Why did you do that anyway?" Tamahome asked Miaka ignoring my complaint. Rolling my eyes as I sat down on the ground.

"Am I bothering you in some way?" She asked him.

"I've never said anything like that." He plainly said.

"Well what do you think of me?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Someone said coming up to us. Great not again. Standing up not liking the looks of these guys. "But we need a word with you."

Stepping in front of Miaka to keep her protected. "So, tell me what's on your mind buddy?" Tamahome asked.

"You gotta pay us a protection fee to work around here." A man with a knife threatened.

"Boy yakuza here?" Miaka voiced.

"Well I don't have any money for that." Tamahome bluntly put.

"Well if that's the case then we'll have to take it out in trade." The one with an orange headband said when someone grabbed Miaka then me.

"Hey let her go!" Shouting as I struggled against the one who held me. His grip tightened around my wrists and throat just as they were holding Miaka.

"She's a real sweet one isn't she. And that one." A man pointed at me. "She'll get us a lot of money."

"Hey baldy let them go," Tamahome warned.

"Hey listen here comrade. Everything you see here is my turf. One nod from me and your business is finished in this city for good. What's it going to be pretty boy?" Baldy asked Tamahome. Struggling against my captor trying to get to my sister.

"About that girl," pointing at Miaka. "I heard them say that she is the priestess of Suzaku."

"Oh, is that so?" He looked back at her. "Let's make out a deal here kid. You know how the business works. We'll give you a fair deal and we'll buy the girls off you. How's thirty gold ryo sound?" Holding up a bag of money.

"Thirty gold ryo for them? Don't mess with me." Tamahome warned. "Forty for her and thirty for her so seventy for the both." We all dropped at his response. They argued over prices and I realized what he was doing. He was biding time until we attack. Miaka lowered her head in almost defeat.

"You too scared to look?" The man holding her asked. She twisted in his arms.

"No, I'm not scared. I'm pissed." She uppercut him sending him off balance. Now it was my turn. Stepping on my captor's foot sending him off balance then flipping him over my back. We fought the others as our signs activated. Then it started to rain.

"Alright I gave you a far chance. I'll cut her up, so no one gets her." Baldy pulled out his sword and headed right for Miaka. Tamahome got to her first getting a cut on his cheek.

A few men targeted me as I ducked under them using my knee to hit them in the place where the sun doesn't shine. Sending them to the ground. Miaka screamed but before I could help Tamahome threw a brick at the man holding her knocking him out. Then he finished off baldy.

"There are some possessions that must never be sold, for all the fortune in the world." He said to the unconscious man. He went over to Miaka "come on let's go." Offering her his hand when she hit it away.

"No get away!" Shouting at him. "What are you thinking? They will never let you do business here ever again. And you're bleeding. You could've gotten yourself killed. For what? Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Come one."

"Miaka calm down let's go back to the palace." Placing my hands on her shoulders to calm her down. She shrugged me off to upset to let me comfort her.

"Answer me!"

"It doesn't matter does it?"

"It does to me. It does matter because..."

"Miaka don't say it." Warning her.

"Because I love you Tamahome." Realizing that she said it out loud caused her to cover her mouth in embarrassment. Facepalming at her confession.

"Well sorry. I don't feel anything for you like that. I protect you because you are the priestess. Our savior. Let's go now. The emperor will be worried." He started walking away.

Miaka reached out to him but ended up passing out. "Miaka!" Shouting trying to catch her. Laying her in my lap feeling her head she had a bit of a fever.

"Oh no what happened?" Tamahome rushed back after hearing me call her name. "Are you alright? Miaka please."

"We have to get her back to the palace. She has a fever." Shouting at him. He nodded as he picked her up and the four of us rushed back to the palace.

A/N: Thanks for reading this story. Sorry for a late update. With work, classes, and the holidays, not to mention my birthday and being sick I really didn't have time to work on it. But I am going to try harder to get updates out as fast as I can. Thanks again for reading please leave a review. Until next time See ya.


End file.
